Sunshine and Butterflys
by Airea
Summary: It's just a cute story in a perfect world. And it's short, just read please!


A happy fic! This one has no real plot, it's just something to cheer you up is you want if you read it. I do not own Gundam Wing.   
  


**_Sunshine and flowers_**   


It was a bright cheerful day in the Cinq Kingdom. The sun shone in the sky over head, and the wind blew soft kisses to those in the park. A large group walked up the hill, laughter ringing in the wind as bee's flew, collecting thier honey from the roses and lilacs that filed the grounds.

"Daddy, can you push me on the swings? I don't want Hee-but to." A little girl, about three, asked, sticking her tounge out at her brother. She had dark brown hair and colbalt eyes.

"Daddy! Relena called me hee-but again!" A little boy, who by looks was about five, with gold blond hair and light violet eyes said, tugging on his fathers blazer.

"Enough, both of you. What will you new sister think when she comes if you act like that?" A woman with gold blond hair and light violet eyes scolded. There was a good size bulge in her stomic.

"That's right. Now listen to your mother. Besides, we came here so she could relax. No fighting." There was a soft glow in his eyes, as if he was rembering anther time.

"It's beautiful here, it really is." the mother said. " Can you remember our wedding day Heero?"   
Heero, the father, nodded, taking his wife into his arms again. "One day I will never forget Rele-"

"Dude! they're gonna start making out again. Good grief Heero! Isn't three enough!? One takes up all my time!" A man with a braid yelled, taking away the peaceful feel.

"Be quite Duo, and hold David for me. He's getting heavy. Relena?" The other woman said

"What is it Hlde?"Relena, the first woman, responded.

"Get your husband to hit mine for me. I'm getting a passifer out." Hilde said, digging though the bag.

Duo held his young son up infront of his face." I gotta baby, Heero, and I know how to use him!"

"Put Zack down, Duo. Your wife was joking." Heero said.

" She was? Ya, she was. I knew that." Duo said,Zack pulling slightly on his own small braid.

"No you didn't Maxwell." Said a third man. He had jet black hair, a wide for head, and almost black eyes. He pushed a stroler.

"Careful Wu fei, you'll wake Mar'." A tall woman beside him said.

"Don't worry about it dear. She's already awake, she's just enjoying herself." Wu Fei said, he pointed to the front of the carrage. Indeed, the little blond haired, chinese girl was gurgling.

"She is very cute. Don't you think so Noin?" Said Milliardo.

"I wonder what ours will look like?" Said the wife, Noin, as she patted her own bulging belly.

"I'll not say, it'll get the dragon mad." Milliardo replied.

"Not if you say it tackfully. It work's on most, but not kids. I know that frist han-Davi, get back in the stroler please."

"Me want mommy!" Davi said.

"I'm right here. Comon." A tall woman with med-dark brown hair said. " Treize, be carefull, Kat is still asleep."

" Will do lady."

The Living braid spoke up again.(forgive me non-yaoi fanantics. There is no one else to pair these two up with!)" Yo! Q-ball, Bangs, comon!"

The last two of the group taged along behind. They held hands with a little girl with light gold hair, blue eyes. She held on to her parents hands as if they were her only protection. "Were comming Duo. Makoto dosen't seem to want to move very fast." The blond of the two called back.

"The oak tree then Quatre. When you can make it." Duo called back.

"Mako, will you let me pick you up?" The brown hared one, called 'Bangs' by his friends, said as he looked down at his daughter.

The little girl looked at both her parents. "Daddy Kawa!" She said.

"That's my call Trowa." The blond said. He pick her up and the two sprinted to the others who had gotten up a litte farther ahead.

"Took enough time Q-ball. This spot looks good." Duo said, point to where they stood. Under the Oak he had mentioned earlier.

"It'll work. Comon, lets set-up." Relena said as she and Heero spread the blanket.

"I'll get the food!" Duo said.

"No you won't, you'll eat it all. I'll get it. You get the plates and napkins and things." Hlde said.

"Kids, go play. Lunch will be ready soon. We'll get you then." Noin told the little one's

Mako didn't move. Finally she got up and went to her bag."Daddy Towa, where's mista camel and mista lion?" She asked Trowa.

" I put them in here...." Trowa dug though the bag. "Here they are." He took them out and gave them to his daugher.

"Thanks daddy, I wove you." She gave both her parents a kiss and ran off to the play ground with a doll under each arm, her skirt and golden hair flying in the wind. She sat down at the edge of the play ground and started playing with them,  
having the camle tackle the lion and having them kiss.

"We really need to be more careful of what she sees Quatre." Trowa said, smirking at the real life comparsions, as he put chicken on each plate.

"Ya, we do. But it is sweet." Quatre said, blushing, as he got out the baby food for the younger ones.

"Do those go every where with her?" Hilde asked them.

"Bed, mall, shopping, _pool_, you name it." Quatre explained.

"_Pool ?"_Hilde asked__

"Yes, pool, she even made swimsuits for the both of them. She gets upset when we won't'wet wem go wimming', then she desides that mister camel might not like it. But mind you, Loins _LOVE_ to swim." Trowa said.

Noin was giggling. "Sounds cute." she said. The others giggled to.

"That's it. We'd better call the ki-" Relena got interupted by Mako's loud screaming.

Trowa and Quatre looked up suddenly. Mako was a fairly happy little girl, exect for when...."Who took them?!" they said at the same time.

"It's obvious that she loves those things, even to the kids, so who would..." Lady Une thought out loud.

Heero and Relena looked at each other and covered thier eyes. "Relena."

The adults ran over to the scene of the crime. There was Mako, camel-less and Lion-less. "Honey, tell me who took them." Trowa said. Mako threw herself into her fathers arms. "wawena said she wanted them. She said...she said..." Mako bursed into tears again. " What did she say Makoto? " Quatre said softly, putting a soft blond curl behind one of her ears. "ome mo koroso, I didn't want to die so I...I .." She started crying _again._ The group groaned, "Heero!"__

_"_Didn't teach her that, honest!" Heero said, he looked mad. "I'll find her." He went of to the woods.

Fifteen minutes later Relena II was alowed to eat only vegetibles, and Mako was cuddling in Quatre's lap, hugging Mister Camel and Mister Lion tightly, as well as sending Relena II dark looks and sticking her tounge out at her, all the while, keeping a grip on her fathers hand. 

The sun went down and the group went home. They always remembered this As-close-as-you-can-get-to-perfect-with-kids day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
